


liability

by timefighter



Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Wilbur Soot-centric, i wrote this with no music pain, wilbur soot is not dead (yet), yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: wilbur soot’s take on protagonists, antagonists, and villains.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128614
Kudos: 12





	liability

**Author's Note:**

> rushed as hell and i wrote this at 4:20 am 😏

When Wilbur thinks of characters in a story, he sees three— the protagonist, the antagonist, and the villain. He used to think the villain and the antagonist were the same idea— and that the protagonist would always be the hero.  
(He was wrong.)

The villain, he knows now, could either be the antagonist or protagonist. The villain isn’t a character, not necessarily. The villain is a mindset, a trope— and it’s his.  
Wilbur Soot has undeniably, irrevocably, completely drowned himself.  
He’s drowning in paranoia, in self—doubt, in instability and anger.

Wilbur Soot has drowned himself in the depths of the villain’s ocean. _His_ ocean. His waters have a wicked undertow, his currents dragging him under the surface without a single sound. And he lets the ocean do it.

See, when Wilbur thinks of villains, he thinks of madmen. He thinks of people who kill for sport, the ones who wouldn’t hesitate to plunge a sword into their comrade’s back. He thinks of men who manipulate their friends and family without a second thought, the ones who wouldn’t hesitate to blow their own country to hell.

When Wilbur thinks of villains, he thinks of himself. He used to be the hero, he thinks. He was a revolutionary, a president in his own right. He fought for independence with a silver tongue and a blade just as sharp, even if he never used it. His words were his weapon, the poet with a quill and ink and thoughts that spilled over like boiling water.

His thoughts burned him, sometimes. Sometimes they were cold, like mixed ice and salt, leaving a stinging wound for hours. Sometimes they were like honey, sweet and sticky and slow. Other times, they tumbled over jagged rocks and cliffs in waterfalls, kicking up a spray that left him hazy.

Wilbur’s words will be his downfall, one day. He knows that. He’s very aware. That doesn’t stop him from writing the Declaration of Independance, nor the hundreds of history books he’d one day be erased from.

Wilbur isn’t scared of death, but he’s scared of being forgotten. He’s scared that he’ll fade from his friends and family’s memory like the Greek Gods before him, fade like ancient temples and ruins fall to dust under the weight of history.

When Wilbur thinks of protagonists, he used to see himself. He would look in the mirror, although in somewhat complete vanity, and see a main character. It’s a strange dynamic, Wilbur has with his mind. The game he plays, the back and forth, is never ending. The duet he dances with himself in the ballroom of his mind never ceases, never tires.

Now, Wilbur thinks of Tommy. His best friend, his little brother. The child soldier who gave it all up for him. God, Wilbur’s such an awful person. What was he thinking, getting Tommy involved in his stupid war, this bloody battle Wilbur only mapped out for control?

The killing field is no place for a sixteen year old. Wilbur may only been in his early twenties, but the fact that he dragged his younger brother into his dumb fucking vision… he can’t stomach it anymore.

When Wilbur Soot thinks of antagonists and villains, he sees himself. He _knows_ he’s the adversary to Tommy’s paragon. He knows he’s the reason L’Manberg is lost.  
He knows he’s nothing but a liability.


End file.
